masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Romance
Romance is possible in Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2 for both male and female Shepard. __TOC__ Mass Effect Commander Shepard has the option to pursue heterosexual romantic involvement with a human squad member — male Shepard with Ashley Williams, female Shepard with Kaidan Alenko — or xenophilic romance for either gender with the asari squad member, Liara T'Soni. Regardless of gender, Shepard can also have a sexual encounter with Sha'ira, an asari consort. At some point in the game's development, it was also possible for a female Shepard to romance Ashley Williams or a male Shepard to romance Kaidan Alenko. This was later removed, although the voiced conversations for them remain in the game.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Mwiqq-Y5r4http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPMOlEfhWGE Romance options Romance progression * Attraction — When waking after Eden Prime, Shepard will find either Ashley Williams or Kaidan Alenko waiting at the Commander's bedside in the medical room, feeling guilty over getting snagged by the Prothean Beacon. Shepard can be reassuring and claim there was no way to know what the beacon would do, at which point Ashley or Alenko will look much happier and a little intrigued. * Courting — After completing a primary mission on either Therum, Noveria or Feros, Shepard can speak about the mission with either Ashley or Kaidan and begin building up rapport that gradually grows into a romantic interest. * "Dr T'Soni?"— Once Liara T'Soni is on board, Shepard can also court her after Liara admits looking into Shepard's background. Although temporarily stopped, this rapport can continue after Shepard's second encounter with a beacon through another set of dialog options with Liara. If Shepard has spoken to Liara at all, even platonically, and is already involved with either Kaidan or Ashley, during the next conversation he or she will ask if Shepard is attracted to Liara. Shepard can either express an interest in Liara — which will effectively end the romance path with that squad member — or explain their relationship is only professional. :* Two's Company, Three's a Crowd (optional) — If Shepard has been wooing Liara and the human love interest at the same time (or if Shepard picked a bugged renegade option in not showing interest in Liara), after the next completed mission on a primary world, the Commander will suddenly be confronted by both potential love interests after the debriefing. They will ask Shepard to choose between them. Choosing one will continue that romance and end the other as Shepard can't have both: if the Commander suggests it, the human love interest will leave and the romance will be continued with Liara. * Sacrifice — On Virmire, Captain Kirrahe will ask for one of the squad members to join his diversion effort while Shepard infiltrates the base. Both Ashley Williams and Kaidan Alenko will volunteer in the assault and Shepard must choose who will follow Captain Kirrahe and the other to follow the Commander. This action will not affect any future decisions or any existing relationship. However, near the end of the mission when Saren attacks, Shepard will be forced to choose which squad member to assist and the other will die in the nuclear blast. If Shepard has a relationship with either one of them and wishes to remain in it, Shepard must choose the particular squad member to assist. Sacrificing Shepard's current love interest will end that romance path. * Lockdown — While there's really no time to woo the Commander's romantic interest during the pursuit of Saren, they will come to Shepard's side after the argument in the Council Chambers. Only a decisively Renegade conversation path will negatively impact the romance at this point; otherwise the romantic interest will comfort and reassure Shepard. However, the intimate mood is immediately shattered by Joker with an urgent call over the ship's comm. * Conclusion — If the romance subplot has been continued, while en route to Ilos the love interest pays a private visit to Shepard's personal quarters aboard the SSV Normandy. Paragon choices will make for a passionate ending and an intimate cut-scene. Choosing Renegade results in the love interest leaving the room; this does not, however, end the romance, which continues on to the next game regardless of the response picked. Completing the romance subplot unlocks the Paramour Achievement. Asari consort If Shepard helps the asari consort Sha'ira to stop Septimus from spreading lies and subsequently proving her innocence to Xeltan, Sha'ira will offer a reward of words upon returning to the Consort's Chambers, "an affirmation of who you are and who you will become". If the Commander expresses dissatisfaction with the offered reward, Sha'ira will initiate a sexual encounter with Shepard. However, pursuing this action will not grant the Paramour Achievement. Media controversy The inclusion of a sex scene in Mass Effect led to some controversy and inaccurate rumours of the game being pornographic in nature. These rumours have since been quelled. An additional message that can be found in Asteroid X57's pirate radio shack (in the PC version of Bring Down the Sky) may be a "response" to this controversy. Mass Effect was banned in Singapore for a short time before it was lifted with an M18 rating. Censors in the country said that a scene with an alien and human female caressing was the main reason why the game was not allowed to be sold in Singaporean video game stores. Mass Effect 2 If an imported Shepard has a love interest from the original Mass Effect, then that relationship will continue into Mass Effect 2, even though the love interest will be unable to join Shepard's squad. The conditions for importing a love interest, however, are seemingly arbitrary as consummation is not necessary, and apparent rejection of a love interest may not prevent it. It is not possible to break up with a romance interest that has carried over. If a romance interest is carried over, a picture of the Shepard's romantic interest from the original Mass Effect is visible on the desk in the Commander's quarters near the private terminal. While there are no romantic plots or interactions available with Shepard's original love interest, should Shepard stay loyal to that character, they briefly exchange either a kiss or an embrace when reunited, and a short cutscene takes place en-route to the final mission, in which Shepard stares deeply while smiling at the picture. However, it is possible for Shepard to be unfaithful and pursue a relationship with a potential love interest in Mass Effect 2. IGN.com If Shepard pursues a new love interest, the picture of the Mass Effect love interest is turned face down on the desk. Acting this way is expected to have negative consequences for the relationship in Mass Effect 3, provided Shepard survives the events of Mass Effect 2.http://docs.google.com/View?id=dd78xshh_82cx7t67db Romance options The options above are considered the main romance interests, capable of granting the Paramour achievement if a relationship has been established. However, both male and female Shepard may also have romantic interactions with the following characters, which do not prevent the romancing of the main romance options but will not be rewarded with the Paramour Achievement. Romance mechanics Romances are built through conversing repeatedly and answering favorably when the subject is raised. Both male and female Shepard will have identical dialogue when first meeting their crew members. New dialogue options only become available when missions or assignments are completed. However, once a crew member's loyalty mission becomes available, the new dialogue options will be unavailable until the mission has been completed. Eventually, gender-specific dialogue options will give the opportunity to express interest in a squad member, eventually ending in a sort of romance-zenith where no new dialogues are available despite completing missions. For a male Shepard, a love interest is "locked in" once you express interest at the following dialogue points: *Jack: "I want to talk about us." To prevent locking-in, say "Never mind". *Tali: "I want to talk about you." at the point where she beckons you toward the drive core. To prevent locking-in, say "So you're not interested?" followed by "I need to think about this." *Miranda: "Can we talk?" at the point where she says "I don't know what this is, if it's just stress, or blowing off steam, or..." you can not opt out; every option results in either becoming locked-in, or the relationship being broken off permanently. Hope you saved before the conversation! At this point you know that Shepard has successfully 'locked in' that romance. Shepard can still express an interest in other crew members. However, the new love interest will 'challenge' Shepard's love-triangle and force Shepard to dump the 'locked-in' option in order to be with them. Once a potential relation is at the 'challenge' part, there is no way to express disinterest in them no matter what Shepard choose. However, if Shepard dumps someone who is 'locked in', that romance option will never be available. A romance scene with the 'locked-in' character will be shown when the Normandy SR-2 proceeds through the Omega 4 Relay. Although it is possible to have a sexual encounter with Jack before this, it does not count as a romance. If Shepard and the love interest survive the suicide mission, it is possible to invite him or her up to the Captain's quarters to either sit with them on the couch, or lie with them on the bed. Due to either a glitch or development oversight, if Shepard has one person 'locked in' and are at the 'challenge' stage with any of the other possible subjects prior to entering the Omega 4 Relay, Shepard has the option of dumping the 'locked in' subject after completing the finale, provided that Shepard survives. Doing so will allow Shepard to court one of the other subjects and the intimate scene normally seen before proceeding through the Omega 4 Relay will instead play as soon as the dialogue ends. It is thus possible to experience all three partners and their respective scenes this way. However, once a partner is 'dumped', they cannot be courted again. It is currently unknown how this will affect your save game and therefore affect the events of Mass Effect 3. Lair of the Shadow Broker Players who romanced Liara in Mass Effect can continue the relationship in the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC pack for Mass Effect 2. During the mission, if Shepard has cheated on Liara, she will reveal that she is aware of the other relationship. At the conclusion of the mission Shepard can either end the relationship with Liara, and Liara and Shepard remain friends, or the relationship can be reaffirmed. Even if the latter route is taken, Mass Effect 2 love interests can still be called up to Shepard's cabin afterward and relationships with them appear unaffected. Also after activating the Omega-4 Relay and if did not romance other characters, Shepard will instead look at a picture of Liara instead of the usual sex scene. Trivia *In Mass Effect 2, the holo-projector on level 28 of Zakera Ward features an ad for Serrice Council's Sophist line of biotic amps. When viewed with any potential love interest present (even if the player is not romancing him or her), it will mention him or her by name (i.e. "The next time you're out on the town with so-and-so…"). Specifically, they are referred to as: Mr. Taylor, Officer Vakarian, Sere Krios, Miss Lawson, Miss Zorah, and "Citizen ID file not found" (Jack). Interestingly, "Justicar Samara" is also acknowledged despite the fact she is not a full-fledged romance option. If Morinth is brought along, she will be treated as Samara. References Category:Gameplay Category:Achievements